Care Package
by bookstoreromantic
Summary: CS secret santa gift exchange and oops I got you a super sentimental present prompt


_a/n: From the prompt "I got you for secret santa so I got you this really expensive but sentimental gift that you've always wanted, hoping you'll never find out it's from me — and that I've been in love with you for 1234567 years"_

* * *

Killian settles into his spot on the couch, drink in hand, and lets himself sink into the comfortable, over-stuffed cushions while Mary Margaret reaches for the next present under the tree. He's been coming to the Nolan's Christmas party for a few years now and he's not ashamed to admit that the gift exchange is the highlight of the evening. He hasn't had anyone to trade gifts with since Liam passed, and while the first couple years he was buying for people he'd only met once or twice before he's got a good sense now of everyone's personalities and preferences.

(He drew Mary Margaret this year — possibly the easiest task he's ever been assigned. The woman loves anything to do with birds.)

"Killian, this one's for you," his host says and he sets his eggnog aside to take the box from her.

It's one of the largest under the tree but is surprisingly light. He picks carefully at the wrapping, passing it off to David to add to the pile as everyone else groans and urges him to just _get on with it already_. But this is likely the only gift he's going to open this year and he's damn well going to take his time and enjoy it. Annoying his fellow guests is just a bonus.

Killian opens the box flaps and his eyes go wide as he takes in its contents. Inside is an assortment of British treats to rival any of the care packages that Liam once sent him. There are scones and bakewell tarts, Walkers crisps, Galaxy bars...

"Oi! Turkish Delight!"

He slaps Will's hand away from the box, protectively pulling the goodies closer on his lap. "Who...?"

His eyes sweep the room until they land on Emma, curled up in the armchair next to the Christmas tree and shyly raising her hand.

His brain does somersaults trying to figure out the last time he saw Emma Swan seem _shy_.

"Bloody hell, Swan, how did you find all this stuff?"

By now everyone else is trying to get a peek at his gift but Killian keeps his eyes on the woman who drew his name for the Secret Santa. He's had it bad for her for years, ever since they met at his first Nolan Christmas Party when he'd made a move under the mistletoe and she'd threatened to punch him in the face. They joke about it now and are friendly enough but every time he sees her he wonders what it would be like to be more.

Every year he gets someone else's name and every year he tries to trade for her only to be denied. For Emma now to get him _this_? Most years he comes away with booze, never something so personal and so absolutely spot on.

Emma shrugs, clearly a little embarrassed. "I stumbled across a little British imports store when I was on a stake out a while back. They've got all sorts of stuff."

"Well it's brilliant, love. Thank you."

She smiles and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. Killian's sure he must look a right fool — grinning from ear to ear while clutching his present close. Mary Margaret looks between them curiously and clears her throat.

"Okay! Who's next?"

* * *

He finds her later in the kitchen, mixing some Baileys into her coffee. The action makes him frown as he recalls that her gift from Will had been a small bottle of the cream liqueur and a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs.

Killian coughs to let her know he's there and she turns to face him.

"Sorry about that," he says, gesturing to the bottle in her hand. "I knew he had your name but he swore he had it covered."

Emma's eyebrows pinch together and she sets the bottle down on the counter. "It's fine. Not a big deal."

"After the gift you got me, you deserve more than a pair of toy handcuffs, love."

Her blush is a beautiful thing and he takes the opportunity to admire it as she takes a sip of her drink.

"You mentioned once that your brother used to send you a care package at Christmas. I was worried I got the wrong things, to be honest. Mostly I just took what the sales lady recommended."

Killian's heart leaps at the thought that she remembered some remark he'd made at a previous party and he steps closer, hand reaching for the Baileys sitting on the counter behind her.

"You did perfect. Usually I'm the one walking away with some new alcohol, I never expected..."

She shrugs when he trails off. "That's what Christmas is for, right?"

"Aye. Thank you again."

Emma smiles and bites her lip. They're standing close enough that she has to look up to meet his eyes but she hasn't moved to step away. "What would you have gotten me if you'd pulled my name then?" she teases, nudging him with her shoulder.

Killian casts his gaze up to the ceiling, hoping for assistance from on high. He's always wanted to get her name in the draw but picking an actual present? Is there something that says _I'm sorry I was an arse when we first met but if you'd give me another chance I'd really like to take you to dinner_?

"One of those hats you like so much, perhaps," he says instead, scratching behind his ear. "Or, I don't know. I would—"

He stops when he realizes that she's smiling at him, happy and open like he's only seen her do a few times. She's so close, and it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, a smile like that directed at him.

So he kisses her.

She makes a startled sound when their lips meet but then she's pressing closer, holding onto his arms as her mouth opens under his and —

God help him, she's amazing.

He pulls back before he makes an over-eager fool of himself, scanning her face for any sign that his affection was unwanted. But she's smiling again and her hands are still on his arms and he lets himself hope.

Emma licks her bottom lip and hums. "I'm not really sure how you'd go about wrapping that," she says.

Killian just grins at her. "I'd find a way. Perhaps a coupon book or something."

She laughs and he knows that if he wasn't before, he is absolutely done for now. Still, he can't find it in him to care when she tilts her face up to his and kisses him again.

* * *

They do their own private gift exchange the next year and her coupon book includes much more than only kisses.

She cashes in three of them that same night.


End file.
